Hunger Games: Phan Edition
by SlytherinPhandomMember
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Two boys who despise the very existence of each other. Dan is a poor boy, with no family or friends who lives in the Seam. Phil is from one of the most prosperous families in District 12. When the Second Quarter Quell is upon them and they're both chosen, they will need to get over their differences if they want to survive. Full Summary Inside.


**Hi! So I am a huge huge fan of the Hunger Games and I wanted to write a (hopefully) interesting Phan story in a hunger games AU! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Two boys who, not only despise each other's very existence, but are total opposites. Dan is a poor boy, with no family or friends who lives in the poorest part of District 12, the Seam. Phil is from one of the most prosperous families in District 12, never struggling to feed himself or get the things he wants. When the Second Quarter Quell is upon them and they're both chosen, they will need to get over their differences if they want to survive. Will more than friendship bloom between these two when they're thrown together in a life or death situation? And what will happen when it's found that any number of people can be considered victors as long as they are from the same district? This will not be the same as the 2nd Quarter Quell in the actual books, and there will be many other youtubers. There will be, of course, death of some favourite youtubers, so be warned. The descriptions of some fights and deaths may also be very graphic, so be warned before you read this fanfiction. Most of the youtubers are the same age, some will be younger then thy are in real life but Dan and Phil are the same age, they are both 17.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I in no way, shape or form, Own the Hunger Games idea nor book series.**

 **I also never shall push upon the fact that Dan and Phil are together, and this is simply for the enjoyment of the readers. I also do not own Dan and Phil, nor any other YouTube personalities that appear in this fanfiction.**

 **Please do not steal my ideas, and ask me before you post it somewhere else.**

 **Thank You, and I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter One**

 _And for the boys..._

 _Daniel James Howell.._

 _No. No... NO!_

Dan sat up, bolt straight in his bed, covered head to toe in sweat, and his heart pounding.

 _Just a dream... No... Just a nightmare..._

Dan stood, running a hand through his hair. Today was the day. The reaping. He couldn't help but sigh as he began to run the cold water for his bath. After all, he had to look his best if he was chose to die. He slowly undressed, taking his time and slipped in, running a hand through his hair.

 _This could be my last day in District 12_... It was true. He was 17, and had he not taken his tesserae, his name would only have been entered six times, but now, his name was in the reaping almost 60 times, if he he remembered it correctly. He just hoped, selfishly, that there was someone with worse luck than his, but he knew it was probably impossible. Dan stood, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before heading to his dresser to fine his best clothes.

After slipping on his cleanest white button up shirt and a pair of black pants, he brushed his hair and looked in his mirror. He was about 6 feet tall, and thin. He knew that if he was chosen, he would be dead within the first day. He knew how to fight, and he was fast, but he knew that if he got caught by the careers. he'd be dead. They were stronger, faster, and better at fighting than he would ever be. Sure, his good friend had taught him how to fight, and hunt before he had been chosen three years ago in the reaping... but it wouldn't be enough. It hadn't been for Connor, so it sure wouldn't be for Dan.

Connor had survived until the final three, managing to fight off a career girl and kill her, but not without sustaining a few injuries. Her companion, a boy who probably had about 50 pounds on him, had attacked not even a moment after the career girl had been killed. The boy had quickly overpowered Connor, slicing his throat and crushing his skull with a rock nearby. It had been at this point that Dan had needed to look away. Connor had been his only friend, and seeing him murdered on live television was the most mentally scarring thing Dan had ever experienced.

Dan shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes as he thought about Connor. He had been the only friend Dan had ever had, and because of his death, Dan held a large amount of hate and anger towards the Capitol. Luckily, he didn't talk to or trust anyone enough to mention it, so he couldn't be punished for 'treason'.

Dan ran the brush through his hair one more time, before he heard the trudging of many, many footsteps making their way to the square, where the reaping is held. He opened his front door, walking with the many people dragging their feet as they headed towards the reaping, everyone praying for luck. As they arrived, Dan went to stand with the other's around his age, and waited. Cameramen stood, like vultures waiting to capture their sorrow, and none other than Louise Pentland stands, dressed in her over the top outfit **(AN I love Louise very much, but she is supposed to be like Effie Trinket, so Dan won't be too fond of her at first)** and ridiculous blonde and pink hair, at the temporary stage that's been set up in front of the justice building. Dan had never understood the Capitol's fashion trends, wearing weird accessories and dying your skin and hair weird and stupid colours.

"Hello, Hello! I hope everyone is doing divine today!" Her loud and obnoxious voice rang out, echoing through the square. She smiled, her bright teeth easily visible through her bright green lipstick. It annoyed him to no end that the Capitol laughed and smiled as the reaping took place, and they didn't care that 24 kids every year were dying for their entertainment. Well, they sure get a treat this year, those sadistic bastards. This year is the 50th Hunger Games since they started, and it is the 2nd quarter quell. Every 25 years, a special hunger games is held, and there's a twist. The last quarter quell, though Dan wasn't alive for it, the districts voted on who would go. Everyone who wasn't allowed in the Hunger Games, aka everyone over 18 in every district was forced to vote for one boy and one girl. It was to show that, no matter what, even your own districts will betray you to the capitol, even in the case of another rebellion. It was horrible, the girl chosen was only thirteen, she was killed, ripped to shreds, literally, by a boy who went insane. He was eventually killed by some mutts the capitol had engineered, they were like tigers, but a lot more violent. The boy was 16, the girl's older brother. The two were orphans, and had no one but each other. The boy had watched his sister killed, and spent the rest of his time trying to hunt her killer down. He was killed by the careers before the insane boy was killed, never knowing the fate of his sister's killer. Dan felt, that must have been the worst part for him.

This year, the twist was that there would be 48 tributes instead of 24, so twice as many people died, with only one victor. This year, there would be 47 deaths of people between the ages of 12 and 18, spread out across the districts.

"And now, we begin!" Louise said from the stage, and Dan stood, praying that his name wouldn't be called.

"Now, for a little change, let's begin with the boys!" She called out as she reached her hand into the large glass bowl, and pulled out a small slip of paper. Dan prayed to whoever was above the clouds that he wouldn't be chosen

Apparently, today, no one was listening to Dan's prayers.

"Daniel James Howell" She called, reading the paper, and Dan felt his stomach clench, and he thought he would be sick. He could hear his heart hammering as he took the steps towards the stage. "Any Volunteers?" She called, but Dan knew that there would be no calls of 'I Volunteer as Tribute!" From the hundreds of people. There was no one who cared enough to...

Dan could see it now. The train ride to the capitol, the opening ceremonies, Training, the interviews... and then, the arena. Full of horrors and other tributes, with weapons and a hundred different ways to kill him. Wanting nothing but to have him dead so they can survive...

"And now, our second Male Tribute is... Philip Michael Lester..."

 _Oh god, not him, anyone but him._ Dan thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as the blue eyed, dark haired boy began walking towards the stage and stood beside Dan, as Louise asked if there were any volunteers. There were none.

Dan and Phil hated each other. There wasn't exactly a reason... they just did. It was normal, kids from the seam and the town kids had never gotten along, but Dan and Phil hated each other more than most. Neither of them knew the reason, but it was what it was. A part of Dan's hatred towards Phil may have been that, when they had been younger, about 12, Connor and Dan had been hunting one day, and Phil had come across them.

 _It was one year after Connor had begun teaching Dan to hunt, and he had been getting really good, his aim almost perfect with a bow, and decent aim with a throwing a knife. They had been pretty deep into the forest, and they had found a large buck, drinking by the stream. Dan pulled out his bow and shot it, his aim perfect, and it fell. Dan had crept towards it, a knife in hand in case it was needed. The animal was dead, and Connor and Dan had gone towards it, deciding how to bring it into town and to the butchers. Connor decided to head back into town to talk to the butcher, asking when they'd be able to bring it in and how much it would cost. About two minutes after Connor had left, Dan heard a shuffling in the bushing, and had pulled a throwing knife out, prepared for a bear, the knife hidden._

 _What came out of the bushes had surprised Dan. His eyes widened as a boy his age had stepped out of the bushes._

 _'You're hunting?! You know that's illegal, right?' The boy had said, slightly snobbish. A town kid of course, no one from the seam would have reacted like this had they seemed someone hunting. His fancy clothes also gave it away._

 _'Of course I do.' Dan had said, shrugging. Yeah, it was illegal, but that law had never been enforced in district 12. The peacekeepers were all just as hungry as anyone else, and they were Dan and Connor's best buyers for berries, wild vegetables and fruit._

 _'Then why are you doing it? You could be shot.' The boy sneered again, and Dan had a bad feeling about what would happen._

 _'Well, a bullet in the head is faster than dying from starvation.' He said, brushing a hair out of his face._

 _'Well, you shouldn't be hunting.' The town kid said, crossing his arms._

 _'You can't tell me what to do.' Dan glared at the boy._

 _'Well, I can get you in trouble. I'll just tell the authorities!' The boy said, furrowing his eyebrows._

 _Was this kid serious? As far as the boy knew, Dan would be shot and killed if he told, so he was basically threatening to kill Dan. Of course, Dan knew he wouldn't be killed, but the boy didn't know that._

 _'Are you threatening me, brat?' Dan said in a low and ominous voice, glaring at the boy._

 _'Maybe I am!' The boy had said back, and Dan had laughed at this point._

 _'Do it, I dare you. Besides, shouldn't you be doing better things than walking around the forest? I mean, you could get in trouble for even being in here.' Dan had smirked._

 _'Well, I wouldn't be killed.' He said._

 _'So, you're threatening to kill me?' Dan said, laughing._

 _'You shouldn't be laughing. You'e breaking the law, so you should face the consequences.' The boy crosses his arms again, narrowing his eyes at Dan._

 _Dan had only laughed at this, and the boy huffed, before walking away._

 _And that little bastard actually went to the head-peace keeper, and told him_. So basically, this fucking bitch had tried to get Dan killed.

Dan zoned out as the girls were called, two girls, one around 12 years old, and one 18 that he didn't know. He was barely aware enough to shake the hands of the other tributes, narrowing his eyes slightly at Phil, before being taken into the justice building for families to say their final goodbyes. Unfortunately for him, Dan was put in the same room as Phil due to the fact that there was normally only two tributes, so there were only two rooms prepared for this occasion. Dan just sat by awkwardly as his brother, and parents clutched him, crying. As they left Phil turned to him, sneering slightly.

"Aren't your parents coming to say goodbye? Or do they not care enough to?" He said, smirking slightly. Nobody had know Dan's parents or Adrian died, other than Connor. His brother, Adrian had died when Dan was 10. He had wandered out when his father was leaving for work, and had been attacked by a bear. He survived for a week, with a family friend tending to him, but his injuries ended up killing him. After that, Dan's mother had become depressed, but it got worse when his father had been killed in the mines. District 12 specialized in mining coal for the capitol, so that was what most men and woman did when they finished school. His father had been working in the mine, when a fire was started near the elevators, so they were unable to get out. No one could reach them, and there had been no survivors. After this, his mother had become so depressed she couldn't even move most days. Luckily, this was around the time Connor had begun teaching Dan to hunt, so they still had food.

One day, when Dan was 11 and out hunting with Connor... His mother had committed suicide. She had slit her own throat with one of their kitchen knives, and Dan had been there just as she was hanging on to her last threads of life. She had been unable to talk since his father was killed, but she had managed to choke out three words before taking her last breath.

'I love you' were her last words, and that day Dan became an orphan. Dan never let anyone know, the last thing he wanted to do was to be ripped away from his home and taken to the foster home. He remembered those children, hunched shoulders, bruises littering their bodies. It was no secret that the foster home 'caregivers' were abusive, and Dan didn't want to be just another silent kid, beaten into depression.

"It'd be hard for them, y'know, considering they'd have to dig themselves out of the cemetery, fucking idiot." Dan snapped, glaring at the boy. He opened his mouth to sat something else, but before he could, two peacekeepers came into the room to bring them to the train station.

Dan kept his face blank as the cameras focused on him. The four tributes were ushered on the train, and greeted by their mentors. There had only been three victors in the entire history of the hunger games that were from District 12 **( I know it's wrong, but this is kinda essential to the storyline that there's a mentor for both the boys and girls. You'll see either later in the story or in the sequel if you guys like this)** one had already died, she had won the 2nd hunger games, before the career's had begun training for the games, and the other two were still alive.

There were two mentors in the games, one for the girls and one for the boys. His and Phil's mentor would be Tyler Oakley. He was the victor of the 45th Hunger games, and was relatively young compared to many victors. He had won at the age of only 16, being one of the youngest tributes that year. Despite being a part of the most gory hunger games ever played, he managed to move on to some degree, he grew out of his depression that to infamously plagued him for the years after his victory. Dan knew him pretty well, he was often seen around the Hob, district 12's black market, buying cloth, flowers, wild roots. Dan occasionally picked wild flowers while out hunting, and Tyler would almost always be the buyer of them.

The girl's mentor was Colleen Ballinger, the winner of the 43rd hunger games. She was a known jokester, and definitely had a good sense of humour. She was also extremely kind and thoughtful, despite being the most ruthless killer in the 43rd games. She had a very interesting and effective started. Until the final 8, she played a weak, innocent, poor girl who had never held a weapon in her life. She barely scraped a three in training scores, but when there were only 8 tributes left, she showed her true colours. She began hunting down tributes, stealing from them and eventually, ruthlessly killing each tribute one by one until it was only her left. She wanted to win, there was no doubt about that when she was in the games. She was playing to survive, no matter how horribly she had to hurt the other tributes to do it.

The girls walked off to talk to Colleen, sitting at one end of the table with the large amount of food set up for their trip, while he and Phil walked over to where Tyler sat at the other end of the table, and took seats across from each other, glaring slightly.

"Hello boys! So, right now we are on our way to the capitol obviously, and we will be discussing strategies, how you will play off your interviews, but before that, you two will meet your stylist, as you will be sharing one. You will also be sharing a chariot, during the opening ceremonies." Tyler then began speaking about how training worked, and everything else that will lead up to the games. When he finished, he gestured for us to eat, but unsurprisingly, Dan had lost his appetite, so he excused himself, heading to his room on the train.

Dan stayed awake until midnight, flashes from previous hunger games flashing in his mind. What would the arena be? a frozen wasteland? A burning desert? A giant ocean? Dan didn't know. At about one, Dan threw away any thoughts of sleep as he slipped out of bed, walking to the open compartment at the end of the train, letting the night wind blow around his curly hair. Dan couldn't help the images running through his head of the arena, and wondering what the other tributes would look like.

A few minutes later, however, his not-so-happy thoughts were disturbed with the creaking sound of the door to the open compartment being pushed open.

 **This is like 4000 words! I thought this was just gonna be short... Eh, whatever! Next chapter will be the end of the train ride and arriving in the capitol! And probably the opening ceremonies**

 **I hope you guys liked this, and if you did leave a review and even if you didn't, maybe you could leave a review on how u think I can make this story better! Thanks!**

 _ **-Ayla**_


End file.
